bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 2: Chapter 3: Encounter with Andrew
As soon as I walked out of my dorm room, I went straight to James' room to ask him about Brian's friend Andrew. I barely met the kid and I feel like we've already got a problem with each other. I need to find out about more. I knocked twice on James' door. James was in his school uniform, with stonewashed jeans and had a collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "Whaddya want?" James greeted me. I said, "Hey, James. Can I come in?" James stepped aside so I could get into his room. Clothes were littered all over the floor. James had a poster which I liked: An Uncle Sam poster that said with him pointing, 'I want you to eat shit!' James sat down on his bed and looked at me, "Listen, I don't really like Andrew that much. I just never got along with him whatsoever. Almost every time I saw him we argued." I sat at the chair at his desk, "So, why does he hate me?" I asked. James then said as he got up from his bed, "Well, it's kinda obvious! Think about it: Andrew used to be best friends with Brian since they were in diapers. Brian gets expelled, then comes to Bullworth. You come in outta nowhere, and starts becoming good friends with Brian. Then Andrew arrives at Bullworth, discovers Brian may have a new best friend, which is you. Get the picture?" I scratched my chin. I had to think about it for a second, should I make peace with this kid or see what he wants...? I gave James a high five, "Thanks, man." I said gratefully. James nodded as he shut the door, "Anytime, kid." When I turned around, I saw Andrew staring at me in a creepy way. "Whaddya want, kid?" I said rudely. Andrew didn't move a muscle, "So, you're Greg? Brian's new best friend?" Andrew said seriously. I said in an annoyed tone, "Yeah, I'm Greg. And I'm a good friend of Brian's but I guess you could say we're pretty close friends. We have a lot in common, you could say." All of a sudden, I was on the ground with Andrew on top of me trying to punch me. "HEY! Get off me, you psycho!" James must have heard what was happening outside because he opened the door and tackled Andrew to the ground, trying to restrain him. James then stood Andrew up and put him in a headlock while putting pressure on his head. Andrew's movements started getting slower and he eventually passed out. James panted, "Sleeper hold. Learned it back in New York." Brian then came out looking surprised, "What the hell is going on?" I explained, "When I came out of James' room, Andrew came up to me and asked me if I was your best friend, and I said we were pretty close friends. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, getting hit by this creep!" Brian looked shocked, "Andrew can get like that sometimes." I nodded, "Okay, then. I'm going to go take a nap." I walked into our room, slipped off my shoes and slept peacefully. . . Category:Blog posts